Glyphscape/Clothes
Dyes These are the dyes used in making clothes. By default, clothing is gray. Only dyes next to each other on the color wheel may be combined for a product. To give a piece of clothing a particular color, players combine bottles of dye in various ratios, which will be specified in a certain handbook, up to at least a full bottle's worth of dye. By separating dyes, you end up with a piece of clothing that costs an intermediate amount; if you combine 2/4 bottle carmine dye with 2/4 bottle alum dye, you've only expended 10,275 gp and not 20,550 gp since you still have leftover dye enough for a second one. For example, a player may combine 1 quarter bottle of privet dye with 2 quarter bottles of cairmeal dye to get 3/4 bottle of some variety of teal dye, then add 1 quarter bottle of alum dye to get a final dye of 3/4 teal dye and 1/4 white dye. This may then be applied to the cloth; the work is complete when mordant is added (dyed cloth can't be worn until you do this step). Prior to adding mordant, you may continue to apply additional amounts of dye directly onto the cloth to mix it that way instead of mixing in a spare bottle. To give clothing a design with a second color, players apply the first dye, then add mordant, then add the second dye, then add mordant again. Dyes feature an great range of prices, depending on the difficulty of extracting the dye. They range from the negligibly cheap brazilin dye to the upper-end carmine dye, and all for color. Generally speaking, all the most desirable colors - with the pure red, yellow, and blue topping the list - are also the most expensive. Players cannot combine dyes that are not adjacent to each other on the color wheel - for example, you can't combine orangery yellow with greenish yellow to get the much more valuable pure yellow. Some dyes may be right next to each other on the color wheel but have vastly different costs; this is because sometimes a slight change in color is just that much more desirable. This is especially profound going from greenish yellow to pure yellow, for example. =Clothes= RS3 features an overwhelmingly large number of clothing options spanning the whole spectrum of possibilities. Just for the standard plain robe, there are 4 materials (which determine its saturation), eight combinations of dye across value, and 45 combinations of dyes across hue. This makes for 1472 varieties (including some for grayscale colors). Clothes can generally have two colors arranged in 8 different formats, allowing for 67712 varieties. There are also 4 trim styles available (null, gold, red, and silver), for 270,848 color schemes. There are 3 variables for headwear, 2 variables for gloves and boots each and 6 variables for upper and lower body wear for a total of 144 styles - a total of 39,002,112 permutations. There are normal clothing, and then there are enchanted clothing. There is a nearly infinite number of possibilities of enchantments (with most of them being very, very rare), which in turn makes for a near infinite variety of clothing. Normal clothing gives no bonuses; it is merely for appearances. The fact that some clothing - especially trimmed, red, saturated, or silk ones - are so expensive without giving much of a benefit is, itself, what makes them a status symbol, as compared to plain, gray, flax or wool clothes, for example. And that status symbol is high-end clothing's redeeming quality. They pretty much take the place of the various trimmed armors of the older RS2. Then there's enchanted clothing, which is the light warrior's / mage's counterpart to the heavy warrior's / tanker's armor. Even more costly than normal clothing, they generally provide only marginal bonuses, but often cost significantly less than armor. Clothes have low durability (which means they are easily ruined). Generally only a few slashes with a blade are enough to make a mess out of clothing, which makes them very ugly-looking. Ruined clothing can't be equipped (unless they're already equipped). Even inexperienced players can sew clothes back to their optimal state. Clothes are sold at the clothes shop(s) at every town and city, placed in clothing racks, and which you can add to your "shopping cart". Most will offer 1,000's of clothing options in a certain specialty (ie. skirts or cottons), periodically offering discounts to attract potential buyers. Some stores, like the Falador and Varrock department stores (aka. malls), offer tons of many different things, not just clothing, and the clothing they do have are incredibly diversified, with 10,000's of items. There are also quite a few locals willing to make clothes for you on-demand, which allows you to get exactly what clothing you want, but at a premium. Because there are so many varieties of clothes available, they are generally not offered on the goods market even though they are allowed. The following are sample clothing icons arranged by material and dyes. Flax Clothes Wool Clothes Cotton Clothes Silk Clothes Category:Glyphscape